The Moments I'll Never Forget
by theonlygingerasian
Summary: Lemon and Jessie are bubbleheads or what you'd call, pretties. these girls are party-crazy and want to fit in with the top thousand face ranks so they can finally attend the Thousand Faces party hosted by Rina, the second most famous face. T for themes.
1. Prologue

The Moments I'll Never Forget

By: 715

(A/N) Sorry guys, I was bored. I didn't have any homework and other stories were boring. I'm just writing cuz I feel like it.

PROLOGUE

The party was getting out of control, everyone was getting too drunk and the music was at the loudest it could go.

Thankfully, I was not drinking at this party, and I could tell someone. I shoved my way through the crowd of drunken dancers and tried to find Jessie, to make her stop this, before the police came. Suddenly, a strong pair of hands were clutching my arms – well squishing, really – and shoved me against the wall. He leaned closer and I realized what he was doing and pushed him off of me. He let go and I began my trek again. Jessie was sitting in a corner and tears were streaming down her face. I gasped in horror and sat down reflexively. I rubbed her shoulder and she leaned her head and rested it near my neck.

"Lemon, I never meant it to get this bad." She said between sobs.

"I know. I know." I comforted her.

Before long, I started to hear sirens of police cars and some people noticed, escaping through the doors and windows. When the sound got really close, more people noticed and fled the house, dropping the drinks they had in their hands. I heard a ban on the door and then suddenly more, but louder. The police were knocking the door down.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

LPOV

Sigh. How apartment-detention sucks. We don't get anything to do! It's crazy-making. Me and Jessie get this punishment all because of her party she threw. By the way, I'm Lemon. My dad had given me this nickname because when I was a littlie, I used to suck lemons and then my lips would pucker up a lot. My real name is one that's WAY too girly for me. I hate it. My crumblies won't let me change my name. They said "it costs too many merits to do that". Whatever. So now I'm just Lemon.

I flicked my eye-screen on, just to check my face rank. 210,786. Whoa. It went up, like 100,000!! Oh my gosh! I guess the party got us higher up the list. Out of 1,000,000 people in a city, that's pretty good. I was about to check Jessie's face rank when my eye-screen went off. I flicked my index finger, frustrated.

**I'm sorry, Melody. You cannot access your eye-screen. You are in detention. No pings or reading kicked stories. **

"What's with that, room? And how many times have I told you to call me Lemon? I thought you were my friend!" I scolded my room. The wall screen flickered to life. It showed the room rules.

"Don't make me read those again! I know, I know," I started to say the same things as my room's voice. "Rooms are unauthorized to befriend their residents. Rooms are fair and follow the rules of the Special." I turned the wall screen off and slumped on the couch I was sitting on. _God, I hate the Specials. They get to have all the fun. Riding their fancy hoverboards and crashing parties._ I heard a growl from beneath me and realized that apartment-detention is hungry-making.

"Room, can I have something to eat? I'm starving."

**Of course, what would you like to eat? Anything in particular?**

"I think I want some CurryNoods, please." I asked politely. I had found if you're polite to a room, it'll be nice to you.

In the next few minutes, I had the smell of CurryNoods cooking. Self-heating food came in handy.

JPOV

_I wonder what Lemon's doing. She's probably out already. I can't believe that I got two whole days in detention - with my room._

"Room-la…" I whined.

**Yes, Jessica? **

"I'm bored. Can you get us something to do?" I asked as nice as I could make my annoyed voice.

**I'm sorry; I cannot give you anything to do. I am only authorized to get you food and drink.**

I moaned. "Then can I have some SpagBol please?" I flopped on to my black leather couch and flicked my finger to turn the wall screen on. I t started up, then immediately shut off.

"Hey! What gives?" I shouted.

**There is no need to shout, I am right here. Also, there is nothing wrong with your wall screen. You are unauthorized to use the feeds. **

I pouted and thought quickly, flicking my index finger to turn my eye screen on. I scanned my profile quickly and found what I was looking for. My face rank. 210,787. I had jumped over 110,000 faces! That was totally kick! I was about to start a ping when my eye screen shut off. _Shoot. My room is so fast!_

"Come on! Can't I at least start one itty-bitty ping?" I pleaded. I waited. Nothing. "Room-la?"

**I have been informed that you have behaved exceptionally well. So the Special is permitting me to release you. You are now officially done you detention. **My room said flatly. My mouth gaped open, I was mind-blown.

"Are you serious? Dead-serious?" I asked trying to keep a composed face.

**We rooms do not lie. You may exit if you wish. **

"YES!! Thank you room-la!! I LOVE YOU!" I ran out of my room, down the hall of Newman Mansion. Some random couple stared at me as I blew past them, the halls were quite skinny, and so they had to press themselves against the wall.

"What's up, Jessie-la?" The girl shouted.

"I'M FREE!!" I squealed.

LPOV

I waited impatiently on a bench outside Newman Mansion, the housing I lived in with Jessie. I tapped my foot, _Man; this is so fun-missing! _

Out of nowhere, a blur of red shot past me, then wheeled back. Jessie was really excited. I could tell.

"How'd you get out?" I asked, squeezing Jessie's hands.

"Room-la let me out!!" she jumped up and down. "She said I was behaving exceptionally well and that I was officially done detention!"

"Let's go celebrate!!" We shouted at the same time.

"Oh, MAN! That was so hyper-making!!" I collapsed on the couch in my room, in mid-ping with Jessie.

"I know! Hoverboarding around the whole city and having Hope Everstound kick my freedom! If you call that hyper-making, you're absolutely right!" Jessie sounded like she was exhausted too.

"By the way, I don't think I ever got the chance to ask you, what's your face rank right now?" I had remembered my question from when I was on apartment lock-down. There was silence, and then Jessie screamed at the ping.

"179,821!!!! I WENT UP AGAIN!!" I congratulated her, and then flicked my eye screen to life. I got to my profile, and took a deep breath. I twitched my fingers and it brought up Lemon's face rank. It read; Melody Range: 169,402.

"Lemon-wa! What's it say!? I'm dying here!" Jessie complained.

"One…hundred…sixty-nine thousand…four hundred two." I said slowly. The ping was quiet. Jess left the conversation.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the door.

"Room, who is it?" I asked blankly.

**Jessica Newhan. She's got a handful of Rusty balloons.**

"Let her in."

"I can't believe someone would slam you like that! I feel so bad. I got you some Rusty balloons for you, though!" Jessie tried to comfort me.

I flipped through the recent stories, finding the one called: Melody; Party Girl, or Crim?


	3. Author's Note

A/N: Sorry guys, I shoulda put this in the chapters, but I forgot.

Disclaimers: Stephenie Meyer's characters Kachiri, Senna and I think I may have used Zafrina in my original, but I'm using others now.

Scott Westerfeld's (-field??!! I don't know…) Uglies and gadgets, I hope my story doesn't seem too like the book… I just needed to get that offa my chest. It was slightly out of my mind when I was writing. *blush* oh well. Thanks to the VERY SELECT FEW who have been R&R ing. I love you guys!! Though I'm a little miffed that you guys aren't recommending…  I'm so hurt!! Kay no I'm not, I'm kidding. Though you should be recommending. SO RECOMMEND!!! My bad, I'm not supposed to yell too much. BYEZ!

715


	4. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

(A/N: hi everyone, this chapter's probably not as good as the last one I wrote, that's because I was typing, then my mom said it was time for me to go to bed, then I went to exit, and it asked "would you like to save your changes?" and I wanted to click Yes, when I accidentally pressed no. I was soo sad!! I actually cried. So hopefully, this one will be almost as good as the original.)

**JPOV**

"Oh, MAN! That was so hyper-making!!" I could hear Lemon collapsing on the couch in her room, in mid-ping.

"I know! Hoverboarding around the whole city and having Hope Everstound kick our freedom! If you call that hyper-making, you're absolutely right!" I was exhausted too.

"By the way, I don't think I ever got the chance to ask you, what's your face rank right now?" she asked, almost dying of curiosity. I flicked my finger and flew through my profile, finding my rank, I screamed at the ping.

"179,821!!!! I WENT UP AGAIN!!" she congratulated me and I took an imaginary bow, then Lemon had gone to check hers. I heard her take a deep breath. Silence.

"Lemon-wa! What's it say!? I'm dying here!" I complained.

"One…hundred…sixty-nine thousand…four hundred two." she said slowly. I left the conversation. I wanted to run as fast as I could down the hall. I was living two apartments down the hall from Lemon's so I decided, hey, I think I'll bring her some food to watch a movie for a while.

That's when it hit me. A ping from my friend Fallon-wa told me that a new story was kicked while we were out, and it had to do with my and Lemon's party. I frantically flicked my finger and searched the city interface, for this supposedly horrid story. And there it was. Melody Range; Party Girl, or Crim? That story's Crim, I'll tell you that much. I couldn't believe my plastic, infa-red eyeballs!

My mouth gaped open. I didn't even want to read the whole story; I just whipped around and shouted at the room;

"Get me some Rusty balloons, NOW!!"

The hole in the wall chucked them out at me, knowing what was to be printed on the front of the balloons. I'd sent an info-ping with 'Feel Better' s and 'I Love You' s.

And off I went to Melody Range's room.

I banged on the door of my best friend's room, impatiently awaiting the heap of sadness waiting for me in this very mansion.

I could faintly hear Lemon talking to her room, telling it to let me in. I rolled my eyes and clenched my fists around the balloons.

The door finally opened and I strode in, immediately taking place beside Lemon.

"I can't believe someone would slam you like that! I feel so bad. I got you some Rusty balloons for you, though!" I tried to comfort her, rubbing her shoulders. She shook her head and sighed. This is really bad. I felt her sadness, which crept up into me. My shoulders relaxed and I slumped down on the couch beside her. Then I tied the balloons to the glass coffee table, and after that we just sat in silence. Only our breathing was audible. This particular situation was happy-missing.

**Jessica and Melody? Are you alright?** The room spoke, concerned. I jumped at the sudden sound of Lemon's room's voice. She giggled. I snickered, and then we just gave up and burst into laughter.

"The way you…I can't believe…balloons!!" she tried to say in between 'haha's and giggles. I laughed even harder, at her snort. Inside, I felt good, I just helped the silence and sadness just by jumping at the sound of a room's voice. That was pretty random, and face-missing. I probably would have either gone up by thousands for a bad name, or gone down the ranks with shame. I was thankful no one saw that.

I ended up sleeping over at Lemon's, us drinking coffee just to stay up all night, talking and giggling. Thankfully it was Friday night, so we didn't have to worry about school and just sleep in.

At around noon, I felt a cold substance on my hand and a feather tickling my nose. I so badly wanted to whip away the feather, but then I'd fall for her trick. I thought of a plan, and let it happen, hoping this won't ruin her fun _too_ much. I moved my head to face away from the feather and smacked my nose. I heard a groan and feet walking away. I pretended to stir in the covers of Lemon's bed and dumped the pile of green NeoFoodie on to her side of the bed.

I yawned and blinked at the light coming through the window.

"Hey, Lemon? I felt something on my nose, can you see anything?" I scratched my head for emphasis on the fact that I was awake.

"Nope, nothing out of the ordinary." She giggled. I could tell something was up. I scrambled out of the bed and staggered over to the mirror on Lemon's dresser. I sat down and looked up. To my disgust, there were Rusty temporary tattoos all over my face. I got closer to the face in the mirror, finding one that was all alone with ones surrounding it. It read "resol a m'I" I knew what that meant. I got up, with an eyebrow raised and a finger on the tattoo. I walked out of the room, only to find Lemon on the floor and silently laughing. She slowed her uncontrollable laughter and stood up.

"Hehe... my bad." She chuckled. I thought about how funny it _could _be, putting an 'I'm a loser' tattoo on my face then tickling my face with a feather and putting green NeoFoodie on my hand. I shrugged _I guess it could be funny, except if I _did_ give in to the NeoFoodie…_

"Yeah it is!" was the last thing she heard before I tackled her playfully on the couch.

**LPOV**

"_Yeah it is!" was the last thing I heard before Jessie tackled me playfully on to the couch._

After we got dressed, Jessie and I walked down the hall in our pyjamas.

"This is reputation-busting!" I exclaimed.

"Come on. It'll be fun. Also, we may get a little higher up the ranks for this." Jessie nudged me playfully.

"Okay."

I stuck on my 'brave Lemon' suit and crash bracelets, then belly sensor. I remembered to wash off the tattoos, and while I did that, Jessie found some more NeoFoodie in my hair and brushed it out. We took a deep breath together and set outside into the sunlight. Some people outside stared in awe, not sure if we really were trying this. I twisted the call ring on my left crash bracelet, calling my hoverboard. It came in the next few seconds, followed by Jessie's hoverboard. We got on, Jessie on her bright pink, pale purple and jet black hoverboard, me on my blue, yellow and black. We rose in to the air, zooming out towards Crumblyville, a streak of baby blue ducky pyjamas and guitar covered red and black. **(you can kind of figure out who has which pyjamas, right? Well if you can't Jessie has the guitar ones and Lemon has the duckies. I just thought of those randomly.)**

We flew through Crumblyville at the hoverboards' limits – eighty miles per hour – and laughed when the wind tangled each other's hair up. Some crumblies were outside, and then they noticed us. A few littlies pointed, some ran inside to tell their parents. But most ignored or didn't notice. Jessie wove between the houses and I just flew overhead.

_In case you didn't notice, I don't want to splat on the side of a house. _I reminded Jessie. We kept a constant ping, so we knew if one got injured or out of range. Out of range would never happen, because if you're near the metal grid of your city, the ping will be ear-blasting clear.

_So Jess? What exactly is the point of this?_

_For fun, obviously._

_Okay, but what if we get caught? Have you figured that one out yet?_

_We won't and no. Plans are for uglies._

_Why not?_

_Because. Just trust me Lemon-wa._

We barely spoke after that, just until we returned to our mansion. I got off and shoved my hoverboard into the recharge post. Jessie was already trudging off towards the door.

_Hey, Jess? I'm sorry._

_Don't talk to me._

_Come on, Jessie! Why won't you talk to me?_

_You know what? _

Silence.

_I'm not gonna talk to you again._

_WHAT?!?_

_I'm not gonna talk to you again._ She repeated.

_Why not? I've done nothing wrong. _

Jessie left the ping and ran to her room, as we were in the hallway together. I sighed and it cracked, so I just went from there and burst into tears. This was a moment I didn't want to remember.


End file.
